The field of communications has become increasingly important in today's society. In particular, the ability to effectively gather, associate, and organize information presents a significant obstacle for component manufacturers, system designers, and network operators. Social networking has evolved as a viable communication tool; however, there has not been an effective coordination of social networking across enterprise environments. As new communication platforms and technologies become available, new protocols should be developed in order to optimize the use of these emerging protocols. Some issues have arisen in data monitoring scenarios in which content (sought to be intelligently organized) propagates in the network.